Hurt
by Caelia93
Summary: Los lobos raptan a Carol y Daryl y Rick van a rescatarla. Daryl necesitaba recuperarla y confesarle cuanto la ama.
1. Chapter 1

" **Hurt"**

 **Capitulo 1.**

Daryl sabía que algo iba mal en el momento en el que pisaron Alexandria. Para empezar Carol no estaba en la puerta esperandole. Y eso le puso el pelo de punta. Ella siempre le esperaba y le despedía, aunque últimamente se habían alejado, siempre hacía eso.

Para seguir con el mal cuerpo que traía al entrar en Alexandria, todo lo que había visto durante los días que habían estado fuera le hacía pensar en Carol. La señal de empezar de nuevo en el cartel de alexandria, los cuerpos quemados que le hizo pensar en lo que ella le dijo de que estaba consumida.. y la maldita flor.. la flor cherokee.

De pronto vió a Rick y su cara le hizo temer lo peor.

Daryl..- empezó Rick sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos

Suéltalo ya Rick- dijo Daryl temblando

Carol... Se la han llevado.

…...

Durante las siguientes horas, todo fue ir corriendo de un lado a otro de alexandria. Recogiendo a los heridos y a los muertos.. todos estaban en movimiento. Todos menos él.

Daryl estaba sentado inmóvil en el porche, en el mismo sitio donde hacia un par de horas Rick le había soltado la noticia que cambiaría su vida. Se habían llevado a Carol. Y tras contarle lo que había hecho ella para salvar a Alexandria estaba seguro que le harían cualquier tipo de perrería.

Notó como Rick se sentaba al lado de él.

Vamos a encontrarla, y la traeremos de vuelta a casa- le decía Rick cogiendolo del hombro.

¿En qué estado? ¿De verdad crees que conseguiremos traerla con vida? - le dijo Daryl echandose la cara a las manos.

Es Carol, ella puede.. ¿Si ella no sobrevive, quien lo hará?- le dijo Rick con la voz tomada

Daryl se giró y vió a su líder con los ojos rojos como aguantando las lágrimas. Sabía que se estaba culpando.. la mujer que había vuelto a salvar a sus hijos estaba posiblemente muerta o sabe dios que le estarían haciendo.

Yo no, Rick. Si ella muere, moriré con ella- le dijo Daryl y vió como Rick no le rechistó.

Los dos sabían que era cierto

…...

Rick y Daryl habían formado un grupo de rescate y Abraham y Sasha otro. Habían salido al mediodía, dispuestos a todo por recuperar a la salvadora de su grupo y de

Alexandria. Rick y Daryl se habían dirigido dirección norte. Llevaban varias horas andando cuando se detuvieron para descansar.

Soy un gilipollas.. - gruñó Daryl

No Dary, la culpa es mía.. si hubiera estado más en alerta.. si todos hubieramos estado más alerta.. hubieramos podido impedir esto- le dijo Rick tirando una piedra contra un árbol

No me refiero a eso.. joder...me he portado como un imbécil con ella desde Grady...- dijo Daryl ocultando su rostro con su pelo

Daryl.. Carol sabe que te preocupas por ella..- empezó Rick

No me preocupo por ella Rick.. no se trata de eso.. joder.. siempre la pierdo.. siempre.. y siempre pienso que va a haber otra oportunidad.. - gruñía Daryl dando vueltas alrededor de Rick

Notó como Rick lo miraba fijamente, y soltaba un sonido de sorpresa.

¿qué?- le gruñó a Rick

Daryl... Estás enamorado de Carol - le dijo Rick

Daryl lo miró fijamente, pensando en como negar lo que Rick le había dicho. ¿Pero a quién pretendia engañar? Estaba perdidamente enamorado de esa mujer. No recordó el momento en el que pasó.. pero de pronto pasó.. un día lo que le animaba eran sus sonrisas.. sus miradas.. y cuando la perdió.. dos veces y con esta tres en el útimo año.. pensaba que podía morir.. Y además, ella moriría sin saber sus sentimientos.¿Quién sabe? Lo mismo podrían haber sido felices juntos.

Ya veo...- dijo Rick mirándole con pena- ¿Desde cuando hermano?

Pf.. no lo sé tio.. solo sé que cuando se fue de la prisión me sentí perdido.. y después de Grady.. y ahora esto.. - dijo Daryl con ganas de llorar

Vió como Rick se levantaba y le daba un abrazo que Daryl, a regañadientes aceptó.

Te prometo que la encontraremos, les daremos su merecido a esos cabrones y podrás estar con ella- le dijo Rick

Para eso ella querrá estar conmigo..- dijo Daryl

Y lo quiere. Créeme.. sé de sus sentimientos hacia tí.. no estaba seguro de los tuyos hacia ella pero ahora lo sé.. Daryl, Carol y tú, estáis hechos el uno para el otro.

…...

La encontraron atada a un árbol. Justo a tiempo para matar a un caminate que se dirigía hacia ella. Mientras Rick acaba con el caminante, Daryl se abalanzó corriendo hacia ella.

Estaba con la cabeza caida sobre su pecho y en medio de un charco de su propia sangre. Para colmo, estaba con la mínima ropa . Su blusa estaba abierta dejando entreveer su sujetador y Daryl vió como la habían apuñalado en el abdomen. Vió como estaba llena de moratones y rezaba por qué no la hubieran forzado...

Levantó con delicadeza su barbilla y la miró.

Carol.. Carol.. abre esos preciosos ojos azules- le decía mientras Rick desataba sus cuerdas- Nena.. dime algo

Sabía que me encontrarías...- le dijo ella abriendo los ojos y con la voz rota.

Daryl nunca se había alegrado tanto de oír su voz y de ver esos ojazos.

Siempre, Carol, siempre te encontraré...- le dijo ella acariciando su mejilla mientras la cogía en brazos.

Ella perdió la consiencia en ese justo momento, y Rick, quien estaba temblando al ver el estado en el que estaba ella le tomó el pulso.

Está muy débil.. Daryl tenemos que llevarla ya- dijo Rick

…...

Rick sujetaba a Carol mientras Daryl se cargaba a los caminantes que habían encontrado en su camino.

Están a salvo... - oyó a Carol decir entre la consiencia y la inconsciencia- Judith..

Sí cariño, están a salvo... gracias a ti de nuevo- le dijo él acariciando su mejilla

Rick..Tienes que prometerme que cuidarás de Daryl sino sobrevivo... - le dijo ella tosiendo

Shh... vas a sobrevivir.. te necesitamos Carol, yo te necesito, necesito a mi mejor amiga- le decía viendo como ella sonreía pese a tener la mirada ida- y Daryl.. dios Carol.. no puedes dejarlo.. te ama ..

¿tú crees?- le dijo ella sonriendo para luego volver a caer en la incosciencia

Ya lo creo, Carol, ya lo creo.

…...

Para cuando llegaron a Alexandria, Rosita ya estaba preparada con Denise para ayudar a Carol. Carol no había vuelto a recuperar la consciencia tras la última vez que habló con Rick y había cogido un color casi mortal. La pérdidad de sangre había sido grande más sabe dios que más le habrían hecho.

Para colmo, la mujer había empezado a alucinar y no paraba de mencionar el nombre de Sophia y el de Lizzie. Lo que había llevado a Daryl al borde de las lágrimas.

La dejaron en la camilla, pero Daryl se negaba a dejar su falta que Abraham y Aaron ayudaran a Rick para llevarse a Daryl del lado de Carol, lo que asombró bastante a Denise.

No sabía que estaban juntos- dijo Denise mirando a Tara

Ni ellos mismo lo saben- dijo Tara

Vamos chicas, tenemos que salvar a Carol.. se merecen ser felices..- dijo Rosita mientras se ponían manos a la obra


	2. Chapter 2

" **Hurt"**

 **Capítulo 2. Confesiones y recuperación.**

Daryl estaba enrabietado, atacado, al borde de un colapso nervioso. No hacía ni diez minutos que Tara había salido a ponerles al corriente de la situación de Carol y ya había golpeado a Rick, Glenn y a dos alejandrinos. Hasta que Abraham no lo tumbó en el suelo de un golpe no se quedó quieto.

No paraba de escuchar una y otra vez en su cabeza lo que les había contado Tara...

" Chicos hemos conseguido parar la hemorragia y estamos transfundiendole sangre.. pero .. ha desarrollado una fuerte fiebre debido al trauma que ha pasado.. y está muy débil.. no podemos hacer nada más...solo esperar.. y otra cosa.. todo apunta que han intentado abusar de ella pero parece que se defendió bien.. "

Hijos de la gran puta. En cuanto ella se despertara, se encargaría de hacerla olvidar de todos los horrores por los que había pasado.

Notó como Rick se sentaba a su lado.

Daryl.. sobrevivirá.. - dijo aunque Daryl notaba que realmente lo que quería decir era " espero que sobreviva porque no sé que haremos sin ella"

Daryl se quedó ahí sentado mirandola pa pulsera que tenía en su muñeca. Una trenza de cuero que Carol le había regalado la primera navidad en la prisión... cada año ella le hacía algún regalo...

Miró al frente y vio a todo el grupo con la mirada perdida.. sabía que esto no lo superarían.. que acabaría con el grupo.. no podían perderla.

…...

Al segundo día, Rosita fue a buscarle. La fiebre de Carol había empeorado y temían lo peor. Dejaron a Daryl a solas con ella.

Carol.. por favorr.. despierta.. Te prometo que todo irá mejor cuando despiertes.. no puedo estar sin ti.. por favor.. te necesito- dijo echandose a llorar encima de su mano

Mm.. Sophia... -oyó gemir de dolor a Carol

Sh... Sophia está en paz.. Lizzie tambien... sé que es egoísta pero por favor quedate conmigo... te amo..

…...

Daryl se despertó sobresaltado. Había tenido una pesadilla en la que Carol moría y él tenía que ver su fantasma por todas partes... Se despertó y lo que vió le dejó atónito.

Unos ojos azules.

Carol estaba mirandole con esos ojos azules y sonriendo. Estaba despierta. Viva..

Hi, Pookie- le dijo ella con la voz ronca

Hi- le dijo él mientras unas lágrimas se escapan de sus mejillas.

¿Por qué lloras cielo? - le dijo ella mirandole dulcemente

Vives. Lloro porque vives- dijo él mientras se tumbaba al lado de ella a oler su cuello y acariciaba su mejilla- No vuelvas a hacerme esto.. no te atrevas...

Carol le miró extrañada y Daryl se apoyó en su otro brazo, al otro lado de su cabeza.

¿Daryl?- le dijo ella confusa

Carol.. me ha hecho falta verte de nuevo en las puertas de la muerte para darme cuenta.. no puedo.. joder.. pf.. - dijo él sin saber como expresarse- ¿Sabes que estoy enamorado de ti?

Oh cielo... ¿Hablas en serio?- dijo ella sonriendo como nunca nadie le había sonreído.

Las bromas son lo tuyo, nena..- le dijo mientras se inclinaba a besarla.

Después de separarse del beso, ella le miró.

Daryl.. yo también.. ¿lo sabes si?

Todos lo sabemos tíos.. ya era hora de que os dierais cuenta – dijo Glenn interrumpiendo la escena mientras corría a abrazar a Carol

Todos fueron a verla y abrazarla, el último Rick.

Daryl.. ¿Te importaría dejarme a solas con ella? Quiero decirle una cosa- le dijo Rick y Daryl asintió.

Carol vió como Daryl se marchaba y vió a Rick sentarse al lado de ella y coger su ó como la miraba y de pronto se echó a llorar.

Eh.. Rick.. ¿Qué ocurre?- le dijo ella confusa

Yo.. no sé ...¿Cómo puedo agradecerte esto Carol? ¿Cómo puedo agrader todo lo que has hecho por nosotros? ¿por mis hijos?- dijo llorando- Te eché de la prisión y tu no me has echado nada en cara.. nos acogiste de nuevo.. y nos salvas una y otra vez.. y cassi te perdemos de nuevo.. - dijo Rick mirandola a los ojos sonriendo

Rick cielo.. lo haría una y otra vez.. lo de la prisión.. todos cometemos errores.. y salvaros.. os salvaré una y otra vez.. hasta mi último suspiro- decía ella

Carol..- dijo él para abrazarla- ¿Sabes que te quiero muchísimo no? Eres mi hermana- dijo cogiendole la mano y dandole un beso- tu y Daryl sois mis hermanos.

Y tú el nuestro.. - le dijo ella sonriendole

No me extraña que Daryl se enamorara de ti.. a veces yo mismo me pregunto si no estamos todos enamorados de tí – le dijo sonriendo mientras ella se sonrojaba.

…...

Había pasado un mes del incidente. Hacía tres semanas que Daryl y ella habían empezado a salir oficialmente y vivían juntos en la misma casa. Todos la protegían mucho como si fuera de porcelana pero Daryl.. dios le faltaba llevarla en brazos.

Desde aquella confesión de amor, se habían dado besos y dormían juntos pero nada mes. Hacía solo una semana ella le había confesado que los hombres habían intentado violarla y que ella al atacarles se habían echado hacia atrás, deciiendo dejarla en el arbol a su suerte.

Daryl deseaba con todas sus fuerzas hacerla suya, y sabía que ella sentía lo mismo. La tensión se notaba a tres leguas. Y esa misma noche, Daryl se había tenido que meter en la ducha a solucionar un par de cosas tras ver a Carol dormir solo con una camisa suya.

Había pensado hacer una noche especial y romántica, con la cama llena de flores y ver hasta donde los llevaba. Sabía que Carol había sido maltratada durante gran parte de su vida y quería que su visión sobre el tema cambiara.

Así que con la ayuda de Rick y Maggie lo ideó todo.

…...

Observó como Carol se quedaba atónita al ver como había dejado la habitación y se colocó detrás de ella para quitarle la chaqueta.

Oh.. que romántico.. ¿Quieres echar un polvo? - le bromeó ella

Quiero y solo si me dejas, hacerte el amor Carol- le susurró al oído por atrás, a lo que ella suspiró un sí.

Daryl empezó a besarle el cuello y se fue girando mientras la besaba hacia su boca. Se besaron con pasión y se apartó.

¿Piensas torturarme mucho? - le dijo ella sonriendole

Mucho- dijo guiñandole un ojo.

La cogió en brazos y la tumbó en la cama. Él solo llevaba sus calzoncillos y le alegraba ver que a ella no le incomodoba sino que además no paraba de mirarle. Pero si notó su nerviosismo al ver que él desabrochaba su camisa.

Sh.. solo haremos lo que quieras hacer- le dijo mientras besaba su cuello

Oh Daryl creeme quiero hacer esto desde hace más tiempo del que crees...-

¿sí? ¿Sabes desde cuando quiero yo?- le dijo él mientras ella negaba la cabeza- desde el día en el que te conocí- le dijo mientras besaba lo que iba descubriendo su cuerpo al desabrochar la camisa.

Le retiró la camisa con todo el amor del mundo, y se puso muchísimo, cuando vió que ella no llevaba sujetador.

Mujer.. ¿Sabes lo malo que me pones?- le dijo él mientras bajaba sus pantalones dejandola solo en braguitas.

La acarició por encima del fino material y suspiró con cada gemido de ella. Besando su abdomen, bajó sus braguitas dejandola completamente desnuda. Subio una mano por su pierna, acariciando sus muslos, su cadera, abdomen y pecho... y se detuvo en su cuello. Ella respiraba agitadamente y Daryl comprobó que estaba asustada.

-Nena.. no te asustes.. de mí no..voy a amarte como cada hombre debería hacerlo.. porque estar contigo es como estar en el cielo- dijo él mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

Ella asintió y le besó con fuerza guiandole dentro de ella. Daryl quiso llorar al ver cuanta confianza tenía en él y cuanto lo quería.

Cuando entró en ella, esperó a que ella se acostumbrara a él y empezó a moverse dentro de ella. Lentamente.

-Eres preciosa.. lo más hemoso que he visto en este mundo.. - le decía el mientras la besaba mientras ella giraba la cabeza gimiendo

Te amo mi vida- dijo mientras embestía con más fuerza a la vez que ella gemía un " yo también".

Cuando los dos llegaron al clímax, no podían parar de besarse y acariciarse, de susurrarse palabras de amor.

Gracias por hacer que no sienta miedo.. contigo me siento segura.. desde siempre- le decía ella

Gracias por hacerme sentir- le dijo él besandola

Si Merle viviera pa ver esto, seguro que le soltaria algo en plan " eres un mariquita por ser tan nenaza".

Lo que no sabía Daryl es que Merle desde el cielo estaba sonriendo.

\- Ya era hora hermanito..


End file.
